Channel V Philippines
Channel V Philippines is a 24-hour music-entertainment television network owned by STAR TV and Fox Networks Group Philippines in partnership with TV Xtreme Broadcasting Company (formerly Makisig Network) and Northern Star Productions as network provider.V (ph)&imagepath=cc/channel_v_ph Channel V Philippines Logo on Lyngsat-Logo retrieved via www.lyngsat-logo.com 09-05-2009 History Debut on UHF 23 Channel V was first launched in 1994 in the Philippines, as MTV Asia made the decision to split from STAR TV and form its own satellite TV channel in Asia. It began airing on UHF Channel 23, licensed to Ermita Electronics Corporation, as the Philippines' first UHF TV station fully devoted to re-broadcasting a foreign satellite channel after MTV Asia was started as a music channel in 1992. It was started as the "Next Generation of Music" until it relaunched as Channel V. (During that time, the actual feed was Channel V Chinese on AsiaSat 1 while the Asian/Indian counterparts were on AsiaSat 2 and Palapa C2, respectively.) Channel V in the Philippines aired only a few of the English-language shows like The Ride, Over The Edge, By Demand, and Sigaw Manila (with Filipino artists, locally produced) but aired several of their Mandarin Chinese or Indian counterparts. In the same year, the station launched the first ever Channel V Philippines VJ Hunt for aspiring Filipino VJs; it was won by Melanie Casul, the competition's first and last winner. The channel left UHF 23 in July 1996, when EEC (the owner of the license) turned over to AMCARA Broadcasting Network, an ABS-CBN affiliate, creating Studio 23 (now known as ABS-CBN Sports+Action). Move to UHF 27 August 1995 Before GMA Network officially launched Citynet Television in August 1995, GMA Network signed a contract with Star TV Network to broadcast selected taped [V#Channel .5BV.5D International|Channel [V International]] TV shows from 1995 until its closure in March 1999. This programming made Trey Farley, Joey Mead, Amanda Griffin, Michael Zerrudo and the late Francis Magalona former VJ-TV hosts of part-Filipino descent, familiar to Citynet viewers. From 1998 until its closure in March 1999, Asian Top 20 Countdown was the only rebroadcast Channel V show. December 1999 On December 15, 1999, STAR TV leased the airtime of Citynet to launch Channel V Philippines through EMC, also known as Entertainment Music Channel. Part of the strategy to localize Channel V was with programming produced both by Star TV and GMA through Alta Productions and Probe Productions, Inc. The marketing image was shifted from music to more live-action products. Idents from this time frame used the brackets in the name. It dimensionalized the name Channel V, making it into an object that could then became an environment for its broadcast design and a stage for live events. Additional shifts in programming occurred at the relaunch, specifically a shift to genre-specific rather than continuous hits, with special graphics for each set. In the middle of 2001, Channel V Philippines shut down due to the intense competition from MTV Philippines provided by Nation Broadcasting Corporation, a PLDT sister company, when PLDT bought a controlling stake of GMA Network. The channel was officially shut down on July 25, 2001.Channel V Philippines (2000) during Citynet Channel 27 Times retrieved via www.youtube.com 02-16-2010 courtesy of Alta Productions The station was resurrected again and became the new flagship channel of GMA News TV which was re-established on June 4, 2019 after GMA Network's partnership with ZOE Broadcasting Network was terminated in May 2019. Channel V returns to the Philippines Eight years later, STAR TV (in turn was directly over to Fox Networks Group) and Makisig Network/Herma Group Inc (now known as TV Xtreme Broadcasting Company) announced an agreement to expand Channel V in the Philippines and to launch Tagalog-language content geared toward youth audiences, with an emphasis on local VJs, Pinoy music, and local bands and artists. Makisig now included Channel V International in its basic tier of cable channels, expanding the reach of the channel to more than 600,000 households across the Philippines.CHANNEL V International and Makisig Network Announce the Launch of Channel V Philippines Tagalog language content block on V International set to launch with an expanded distribution for the channel on Sky Cable retrieved via www.startv.com 02-26-2009CHANNEL V Expands Filipino Presence retrieved via www.worldscreen.com 02-26-2009CHANNEL V International and Makisig Network Launch V Philippines retrieved via www.casbaa.com 03-02-2009Channel V to speak Tagalog; taps local partner retrieved via www.indiantelevision.com 02-27-2009Channel V to launch local content for the Philippines retrieve via www.brandrepublic.asia 03-02-2009Makisig launches Channel V Philippines retrieve via www.stir.ph 04-16-2009Channel V launch in Philippines with Local Block retrieve via www.onetwomusic.com 04-16-2009V Philippines on Channel V Retrieved via www.philstar.com 05-03-2009 The channel's program mix is 60% Hong Kong satellite feed and 40% local feed versions of the more popular programs. Local content includes local-language and Pinoy music. The channel's creative director is Jose Javier Reyes. Makisig continued to expand the reach of Channel V, moving it down from channel 59 to 25 on SkyCable and adding online content.Channel V Philippines now on SkyCable Channel 25 Retrieved via www.malaya.com.ph 05-01-2009Channel V on SkyCable Retrieved via www.philstar.com 05-03-2009Localized Channel V heats up music channel competition retrieved via www.mb.com.ph 04-08-2009Channel V Philippines’ grand launch set on July 25 retrieved via www.mb.com.ph 07-22-2009Channel V Philippines Invasion Video Teaser retrieved via www.youtube.com 11-29-2009 V Philippines relaunch retrieved via www.philstar.com 12-31-2009Channel V RP Relaunched retrieved via www.philstar.com 12-29-2009 On March 26, 2011, Channel V Philippines went temporarily off-the-air after its CEO, then Ilocos Sur representative Ronald Singson, was jailed in Hong Kong for possession of illegal drugs. Its international counterpart took its place temporarily until April 25, 2011, when it returned on Destiny Cable through Northern Star Productions (owned by Chavit Singson). On July 13, 2012, Channel V Philippines ended its final broadcast due to unknown reasons then revert to [V|Channel [V Asia]]. In 2015, Fox Networks Group's Philippine branch took over the rights on V Philippines branding, but this time as a sponsor for its upcoming concerts and events and using local feed for the teaser or promos to other Fox Networks Group Philippines' channels and special programming such as Fusion Music Festivals. Channel V Philippines programs Note: Some of the Channel V International programs also air on V Philippines with the V orange logo except from V Philippines produced programs only airs during night time, early morning and during commercials (V light blue logo). Previous shows *''Backtrack Pinas'' *''Bente Uno'' *''Boys Night Out'' (also broadcast on Magic 89.9) *''Circuit TV'' *''Dyip Ni Juan'' *''Encore'' *''Filipino Poker Tour'' *''Hits All You Can'' *''In Command'' *''The G Spot'' *''PopKorn'' *''Scene and Heard Philippines'' *''Sound Reel '' *''V Buzz'' *''V Life'' *''V Scene'' *''V Trends'' *''V Tunes Pinas'' *''V'd Out'' *''V Tunes Pinas Live'' Channel V Philippines executives *Luis "Chavit" Singson – Owner, Northern Star Production (Channel V Philippines) *Rommel Singson – Channel Head *Cora Dacong – overall in charge of production *Arnel Balauro – Production Manager *Jed Velasco – Events Head, Sales/Advertising *Francis Quilantang – Production Head *Joanna Cayanan – Head Writer *Kimm Hadap – Events and Marketing Coordinator *Kerstie Sorbito – Writer *Angela Realica – Marketing *Josh Garcia – Marketing 2012 *Judith Evaristo - Sales Director *Angelo Valenzuela - Sales Manager *Pam Reyes - Events and Marketing Manager *Arnel Balauro – Production Manager *Francis Quilantang – Production Head *Kerstie Sorbito – Writer *Angela Realica – Marketing Officer Mary Joy Simeon-Sales and Marketing Officer VJs Previous VJs and program hosts *Cliff Ho *Megan Young *Sanya Smith *Kevin Cisco *Trey Farley *Joey Mead *Melanie Casul *Amanda Griffin *Francis Magalona†Channel V Philippine Old Article: THE ISSUE OF RESPECT 2000 retrieve via http://lionel.valdellon.com 12-8-2011 *Mike Zerrudo *Brad Turvey *Maxine Mamba *Alvin Pulga *Georgina Wilson *Solenn Heussaff *Marc Nelson (The Bro Code) *Claudine Trillo (V Life) *JR Issac (Circuit TV) *Maike Evers (Filipino Poker Tour) *Geoff Rodriguez (Filipino Poker Tour) *Tim Yap (V Trends) *Slick Rick (Boys Night Out) *Sam Y.G. (Boys Night Out) *Tony Toni (Boys Night Out) *DJ Vince G (The G Spot) See also *Channel V *MTV Philippines *MTV Pinoy *myx *Citynet Television References External links * * * * Category:Philippine television networks Category:Music video networks in the Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Philippine music Category:GMA Network (company) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2001 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2009 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2012